


Discovery

by Tayefeth



Series: Accidental Voyeur [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-10
Updated: 2004-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayefeth/pseuds/Tayefeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry discovers who was peeping at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Pete is Harry's current owl.

Harry shuddered, easing himself down from orgasm. He tapped the base of his toy and withdrew it. A muttered  _Scourgify_  and an equally quiet detransfiguration returned the last of Hedwig's feathers to its usual form. A quick  _Reparo_  fixed the vase Pete had knocked over with a wing.  
  
Only then did he notice that someone else had just left Number 12 Grimmauld Place.   
  
Not someone hostile or uninvited. When Harry had inherited the house, he had spent weeks removing Dark spells from it, but he had left the wards intact. Identifying them and keying them to members of the Order had been part of his training. No, this was someone with permission to be in Harry's home.  
  
Habit, as much as curiosity, prompted Harry to cast  _Identificatio_. The answer surprised him.  
  
Since the Order had effectively disbanded four years earlier, Severus Snape had only shown up at Grimmauld Place to use Harry's library, and when he did, he was more likely to stay for hours than leave within... Harry checked his clock. Within forty-five minutes. Severus had certainly not been in the house when Harry had gone to bed.  
  
Curiosity prompted Harry to get out of bed, in spite of the early start he needed to make in the morning. He pulled a light robe on. Living alone for most of the past four years hadn't cured him the almost obsessive need for bodily privacy ( _outside of consensual, sexual situations_ ) seven years of boarding school and three years of sharing his house with half the Order had inculcated. Leaning lightly against the banister, Harry flicked his wand towards the top of the stairs. A small glyph glowed: Harry's magical signature. So Severus had not been to the attic.  
  
Harry flicked his wand at each of the library doors in turn, allowing himself a small smile at the fact that his collection had spilled into a second room. Neither door, however, showed Severus's passing, so Harry's tentative theory that he had simply grabbed a book was disproven before he'd fully articulated it, even to himself. Not that it was a likely theory to begin with. Even when Severus intended to borrow a particular book, he seemed to spend at least an hour browsing Harry's latest finds.  
  
Curiosity fully roused, Harry padded down the stairs. The spare bedrooms hadn't been opened in at least a week. His office showed his signature, and the sitting room showed Ron's. Harry grinned when he remembered the conversation the previous weekend.  
  
 _"Harry, you've got to quit hanging around. Julia's been gone for, what? Four months?"_  
  
 _"Six, Ron." Harry sounded pathetic even to his own ears._  
  
 _"You need to get out, mate. There're plenty of fit ladies at the club. And the beer's not to be missed. You'll have a good time."_  
  
He'd given in to Ron's persuasion, of course. Julia had been pleasant, but she'd been gone for longer than they'd been together: another in a long, if sparse, line of lovers who never quite lived up to Harry's expectations. Harry had even stopped fantasizing about Julia a few months earlier. He had hoped to find new wank material at the bar, but the selection had been uninspiring, though lovely. The men at the bar had been more inspiring, but he hadn't felt any urge to bring any of them home.  
  
"Jaded at twenty-five. You're pathetic, mate. And now you're talking to yourself."  
  
Harry flicked his wand at the loo, and then at the front door. Both bore Harry's signature, but the kitchen door bore Severus's. Harry had connected the kitchen fireplace to the Floo network a couple years back, warding it in the same manner as the front door.  
  
Harry leaned against the wall next to the portrait of Remus that replaced the shrieking hag Sirius had called his mother. Severus had Floo'd in, but hadn't gotten as far as the library. He hadn't so much as said a word that Harry could recall. Curiosity well and truly snagged, Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on one of the twilit layers of the wards.  
  
" _Exsto qui estabam hic_ "  
  
Harry opened his eyes slowly. Thin trails of light wove through the corridor. His own claret red predominated, of course, but Severus's green drew his eyes. Harry smiled. Did Severus Snape know that he left a trail the color of new grass every time he entered 12 Grimmauld Place?  
  
Now to solve his mystery. Harry followed the trail up the stairs to where it ended, in a pool on the landing outside his bedroom door. Shock froze Harry. Severus had been standing outside his bedroom door while he wanked. Harry felt himself flush. Had Severus heard him?  
  
" _Priori Acantatem_ ," Harry whispered the spell as he waved his wand at the surroundings. Nothing came from the walls or banister or floor, but from his door ( _his door_ ) came the sibilant phrase of a Peephole Charm being canceled. Severus had spied on him! A rush of embarrassment swamped Harry, followed closely by annoyance. Severus must have been disgusted, and left without whatever he'd come for. Served the irritating man right.  
  
The Peephole Charm itself interrupted Harry's plans to tease Severus about eavesdroppers getting what they deserved. He frowned as logic asserted itself. If Severus had been disgusted by what he saw, the Peephole Charm should have been canceled nearly immediately, but the delay in the Priori usually meant there had been a significant delay between casting and cancellation. Which meant that Severus had watched ( _had watched Harry wank_ ) for a significant time.  
  
Harry renewed the Exsto and studied Severus's trail carefully. Coming up the stairs, the trail was thin: Severus had hurried. But then here, the trail pooled, spreading out as Severus lingered. The obvious alternative finally occurred to Harry. Severus hadn't been disgusted at all.  
  
Harry had never before given a moment's thought to Severus Snape's sexuality. Just as he had never given the slightest thought to any of his professors' sex lives. He had no idea if Severus preferred men, women, or animals, but the evidence suggested that Severus was not disgusted by Harry ( _by the sight of Harry fucking himself_ ).  
  
The thought was inexplicably arousing. Never having been shy about, well, anything sexual, really, Harry decided he would have to explore this. Yawning, he dismissed the Exsto and the Priori and went in to bed. He had the feeling he'd found his fantasy material for at least a little while.


End file.
